angel's story
by angelkissxoxoxox
Summary: what wold happen if a girl name angel came along in the story of th AVATAR?
1. Chapter 1

disclamer: hello my name is angelique jordan an this is my storey and it is good and i hopey ou will like it. avatar does not belong to me it belong to jame camerons and jake sulley is a sexy white boy lol!

my name is Angelique Jordan and i am fourteen years old and i love 2 shop and my parents died ina car crash and my brother died with them too and i was hurt very badly and lost my righ eye because of it. because my dad was suppposed to go to pandora, felt bad for me and had me sign up for the avatar program.

(btw, if you don't know what an avatar is, it is a creature made from human dna and navi dan.) i am a black girl and i am not too dark skinned but i'm like, rihanna's color, okay? may eyes are a sexy chocolate brown and i kinda look like keke palmer off of tru jackson.

before i got on the cryosleep ship, i began to think about all of the ppl and the friends i had back home. i was scared but i got on anyway.

a/n: okay, so that waz my frist chapter. hoe did you like it?/


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: hey yall!!! sooooo, i'm excited about this next chaptire and i hope u will likee it!

i was asleep on that ship for 6 years. i didn't age a day, i stilled looked like i was 14. even if was supposed to be 20. it was so cool, cuz i got to float and stuff. a lot of the ppl on there was from the military or scientists. when we landed i had to put on an exopack. (on Pandora, the air can kill u. it is full of poisin and things that can kill us. my dad told me that.). I still felt self consciuss about my eyepatch. i was took to go to a room where there was a lot of ppl from earth and they were waiting for something.

a man named colonel quaritch began his speech, _"ladies and gentleman…you are not in Kansas, anymore, you are in PANDORA…." _he made me feel nervous. idon't think I will like him.

As I left the room i followed a nerdy guy and a guy in a wheelchair into a big laboratory, place. they said their names was norm and jake. The norm guy said he heard about my dad's death and that he felt bad for me, the jake guy told me that I wasn't alone. his brother was murdered. we all saw our avatars, well almost all of us. Norm and jake had ones that looked just them, but mine was already out of her cannister. I hoped she wasn't defected. i heard a lady screaming at people about cigarettes, it was dr. augestine. dr. augestine spoke to the nerdy guy first and asked if his navi was any good. they had a short conversation in it and from the looks of it, norm had a lot to learn. then, it came to me and jake, she spoke to me in a somewhat cold way. Like norm, she said my dad was a good man and that she was sad to hear that he was gone. I fumbled with my eye patch as she went on. She then got mad at jake, he wasn't a scientist, he wasn't even a scientist's daughter! We all separated after that. we would join grace on an expedition to Pandora, later on.

i share a room with a woman named, Jacee Li. Jacee is twenty six and she works on developing the avatars. she very quiet and she works late hours, so we barely speak. And when we do, its usually about boring stuff like the time or when dinner starts. were basically strangers.

it was now time for us to link with our avatars! jake and norm were already in the laboratory room with dr. augestin, while I walked in last. i was scared. norm jumped in his avatar chamber and closed his without effort. jake got in, with a little help with dr. augstine, although he was about to mouth off before she closed his. i was mine turn, then. dr. augastine directed me to the last one and i did whatever she told me to do. as i layed down, she told me to clear my mind and close my eyes as soon as she closed it. and I did. I did not want her to get mad at me.

as I tried to blank my mind, I couldn't stop myself from wanting to think about my parents and my brother. i wanted to make sure I remembered their faces. After that, I officially was able to clear my thoughts.

I woke up in a hospital like room with a lady poking a light in my face and clicking her fingers in my ears.

"can you say something, angelique?"

"say something," I replied. i sat up, slowly, and I noticed that jake and norm were already beginning to get used to their new bodies. but I also noticed that they were bigger than me. i looked down the front of my hospital gown. apparently, I was smaller in more ways than one.

"why am I so small?" I asked, they told me that started growing mine three years after theirs, they thought I would prefer an avatar that was closer to me in age. My hair wasn't as smooth or straight as theirs, it was very thick and unruly, like a lion's maine. they were about to have me do more tests, but jake got too excited to walk again and norm had to chase after him. they (the avatar doctors) left me to my own devices. Which prompted me to run out as well.

Dr. augestine is much nicer as an avatar. She doesn't yell and the smoke smell doesn't exist in her clothes, anymore. She was friendly. She handed me a purple fruit. I have now decided it is my favorite food. i like it better than algae. as I sat on my new bed, I wondered if life was going to be like this every day. i hoped so.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: this is my third chapter and i am really proud of this one.

i woke up in my avatar chamber. i guess this wasn't really my new body, after all. a part of myself felt a little embarrassed. i went straite back to my room with li. apparently, she made dinner, ate her share, and then left. instant seaweed noodles with a pale green sauce that's supposed to taste like shrimp or whatever that was. I ate it with the last lychee soda and went straight to bed. The noodles felt like a rock in my belly. that night, i didn't dream.

that morning, I woke up earlier than I shold've. it was still dark and I made sure that i didn't wake up jacee. out of respect, I didn't go into the laboratory place until Grace and the others arrived. i fell asleep waiting for them. i was shooken up by Grace who was already annoyed at the presance of jake, the wheelchair guy. "rise and shine, sleepy head." i still felt a little drowsey even when i got in my chamber, but i still remembered what grace told me. stay out of the way, and for god's sake, please don't touch anything! as i closed the chamber down on me, i felt a jumping feeling in my gut. something was going to happen, i supposed. that encouraged my worries to further. i read plently of books on pandora's wildlife. thanators were not nice.

* * *

you get a real headrush when you come back in your avatar body. coupled with the bright sun, i had to avert my eyes from the blaring brightness. i don't know how grace or the others are so used to the idea of having no window shades, but they recover from it just fine. i think its because i'm new, even though jake and norm seem to be okay with it as well. i did the normal routine of getting something to eat (i believe i'm addicted to those fruits, now) and changing out of my pajamas. i was given a standard issue tank top and some bright blue sweat shorts. norm let me borrow a pair of his boots. the rest of the morning and some of the midnoon was spent in training our avatar bodies. after that, it was time for us to get down to jungle floor. that's where i met trudy for the first time. she was actually nice, very tough, but she was nice and i liked her even if we didn't speak that much.

* * *

the ride to pandora was particulary interesting. i got to see these things, they're called stingbats, there was a swarm of them when we reached the forests. for something so scary looking there were also kinda pretty. we landed near the edge of the forest. i wasnt sure if i was supposed to follow or not, but from the looks of dr. augestine, apparently, i was. "you're the daughter of peter jordan, the famous ecologist, i thought you'd like to see why your father was obsessed with this enviroment." i did. norm and grace were scientists so, naturally, they wanted to take samples and study the biology of the rain forest. jake was supposed to be our bodyguard (even though we already had wainfleet); he was ordered to shoot, or kill anything or anyone who would be a threat, or warn us about for the very least. i, however, was given no orders, except to stay out of the way. and i did, i decided to tag along with jake, but he got a little sidetracked. "mister suley, i don't thinky ou should mess with those helicoraidens..." was waht i wanted to say. but like all things, i was too late. a hammerhead was the cause of the suddenly retreating helicoradens, "**Don't shoot or you'll piss it off.**"


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: omg! this mai fav chaptire and i worked rlly hard on it! thanks midnight for ur comments!

it was a male hammerhead and it didn't looke happy, "it's already pissed off!" jake yelled. i was too scared to say anything. grace warned jake and i to not run or we would be attacked. jake asked what he should do and grace simply said, "hold your ground!" the hammerhead smashed its massive head sideways, crashing the small trees circling it. i stood still, parralyzed, while jake did the braver thing and yelled and made himself appear bigger than he actually was. immediately, the hammerhead stopped, it made a very pitiful sound. jake hooted, he was proud at his accomplishment of scaring the hammerhead away. i began to smile as well. unfornunately, our celebration was cut short.

out of nowhere, a thanator jumped from the brush, coincedentally, the hammerhead was supposed to be thanator's dinner. it's angery roar said it all. jake asked if we were supposed to run from it, "Run! Definitely RUN"! i picked my legs up and tried to follow jake, seeing me struggle with running away from the thanator, he grabbed me by the arm and pushed me ahead of him, "GO! " I ran further into the landscape. bugs and other things bit at my legs as i tried to stay at a pace that was away from the thanator, but close enoguh to jake. i feared that if i were away from him too long that i would surely die here. i heard a gun shot and turned to see jake in the snares of the creature. i screamed, my fears were going to be realized.

he escapes, the thanator gripped at him by his backpack, our only source of food and provisions, gone. he ran, gesturing me to follow him. the black beast continued to pursue. it felt as if my heart was going to jump out of my chest at any minute. we dodged trees and anything else that would be in our way. i was less graceful than jake, my new legs were now scratched up and bloody, i still ran.

there was a cliff and a river up ahead, jake vaulted without effort and while i hesitated, i jumped as well. i was greeted with the feeling of surprisingly, luke warm water, rushing into my nose and my mouth. i scrambled to get out, i could not breathe and my lungs felt like they could burst under the pressure. a waterfall, i could here the thanator growling angrily at losing another meal.

i jumped up, my lungs met air for the first time in a long time. i pulled up, my weak body landed on the ground with a thud. i am wet, sore, and tired. but i knew i needed to move on.

mister sulley said nothing to me. i staggered behind him. my legs still hurt.

our afternoon was spent with us trying to find a way out of there. jake worked on making a spear like object, i kept myself useful by finding ourselves a meal of two harvesting fruits and a couple of lionberries. we ate in silence.

afterwards, we continued our trek in the pandoran rainforest, my wounds were healed but the scratches were still very visible. i wondered if grace and the others were still looking for us. did they even care? grace did act as if we were dead weight, especially mr. sulley. i thought of trudy's samson. it wouldn't be able to fit through all of the foilage.

* * *

it's night now, and i am very tired.

i refuse to sleep. jake and i, we are still try to survive in this hellish climate. it cooled down when the sun disappeared for the night. jake turned his spear into a torch, which meant we had to continue this trip for as long as we can.

we are being followed. my now, enhanced hearing, could pick up the faintest of sounds. i knew jake could hear it as well. the sounds became more obvious, his walking was more jumpy and swift, while i started on a slow jog. it is too late. his torch revealed the viperwolf pack that had been stalking us for some time, now. one lunged at jake, aiming at his legs, he scared it off with the fire. another came, which he jammed away with the business end of his spear. i have no weapon, but i try to kick the others away with my boot. more come, charging at us both. the closest one stops at jake's throat until an arrow stops it in midair. the viperwolf landed on his chest, dead and limp. a na'vi, and from the looks of it, female, shows herself. she is brave and strong. her movements are fluid and smooth, she killed, pounced, and scared away the rest of the pack without fail. my mouth was wide open. she is the first na'vi i have ever seen up close.

the na'vi female hissed away the retreating figures of the remaining members of the viperwolf family.

i try to help jake up, he rebounds quickly, leaving me in an awkward position. i straighten up slowly, embarrassed. the na'vi woman walks past us. she does not speak, instead, she took his torch and threw it into the river. jake tried to stop her, but she does not listen.

we live in a darkness for only a millesecond, then the forest is transformed into an amalgam of colors. purples, greens, bright pinks, deep soulfilled blues; it is now beautiful here. pandora's natural biolumenscence, i had almost forgotten about this simple fact. i could've warned jake about this. i feel like an idiot.

the female na'vi regards a viperwolf in pain. she crouches over it, "_Txoa oe, tsmukan", _and then a stab. the viperwolf is gone. she's goes to the arrow stricken one, it is already dead. still, she performs a similiar ceremony. the entire time jake has tried to thank her in saving our lives, she continued to ignore his words.

he tries to thank her again, only to strike a nerve. she slaps him, hard, with her bow. i try to get him up, but she yells at me and i stop.

she exclaims that it is not right for us to thank her. what had taken place was a sad, serious moment. nothing to thank about.

my ears flatten and i avert my eyes in shame. jake tries to apologize for stepping out of line, but she continues on. she rants on their deaths being our fault, that they did not deserve to die. jake retorts in how they basically attacked us first. she aimed her bow at his adam's apple, silencing him.

"**your fault**! you are like a baby, making noise, don't know what to do. you should not come here!"

he gets up, slowly, he stands his ground. he confronts her on the decision of saving us. if she loved them so much? why could not let them eat us and get over with it? her features soften and she repeats his question. a strong heart, she says. no fear, no fear of the wilderness or the creatures that attacked us. i can't help but think she directed this at jake, he was, after all, the one with the spear. i try to look interested, although at bit hurt at being unnoticed.

she leans closer, her full features are seen. her full beauty is seen, "but **stupid**! ignorant like a child!", she turns away, believing that she had rid herself of us for good. jake decides to follow, and i try to tell him to leave her alone but he does not listen. because i am a coward and i can't survive alone here, i follow. my arms are folded above my chest and my tail whips behind me slowly, i am very unhappy.

i decide to bring my attention to my surroundings. i am captivated by the colors and its beauty. they continue to squabble and bicker amongst one another, i wish i had some earplugs.

i look down, we are very far away from the jungle floor. i try to push my eyes towards jake and the na'vi girl. he nearly falls and she catches him. i am now able to keep up with them. they continue with their back and forth routine. honestly, for two people who've just met they act like an old married couple. a _**really**_ old married couple. somewhere in the background there is a slight rush of wind. then i see something, they start as small pinpoints in the sky, and then they materialize into these spectors of light and beauty. i believe they are called woodsprites, but, i am sure the na'vi girl has another name for them. she realizes their presence, as well. they flutter near jake and soon cover his body. the na'vi girl is amazed, as am i, at this sight.

one touches my cheek, like a light kiss, and then it floats away to its family.

and soon, the spectacle is over, gone. the woodsprites leave his body and the na'vi girl appears to see him in a new light. she takes his hand, "come." she says, she gestures towards me, she wants me to follow and i do. we move, our figures seem to activate the colors and lights of the forest. all is well, until a whooshing sound is heard and jake is knocked over. i run towards him, but it appears that we are not the only ones here. we are suddenly ambushed by a few na'vi mounted on their direhouses. they appear to be hunters or warriors. i scramble up, and try to run, but i am immediately haulted by their arrows. we are circled, trapped. the na'vi girl intervenes, from her voice and body language it is believed that she is annoyed by their prescence.

one jumps from his direhouse, a larger and, apparently, dominant male. he is regarded by the na'vi female with contempt. the word, **TSU'TEY**, sticks out. he speaks in the same language as she. they exchange words and the male turns away to mount his horse, once more.

jake and i are restrained by his fellow hunters. we are forced to run the entire way. jake tries to find answers, but i stay silent, i am very afraid.

we move into a massive tree where we are greeted by the entire tribe. this is their home. some touch at us, examine us. some just stare. we are foreigners to them. we are freed, somewhat, the na'vi girl has us both by our forearms. my legs stumble and it feels that i may trip, but i do not.

ahead, i see an older na'vi in an intricate feather ensemble. the na'vi girl finally lets us go and greets the feathered na'vi. he walks towards us with an air of authority, examining us with his, somewhat, cold, calculating glance. i want to hide behind jake, but i do not, for fear of me giving the wrong idea. the elder na'vi speaks to the younger female, he is angry at our presence.

"what's he sayin'?" jake inquires, "my father is deciding whether to kill you..." my eyes widen and my breathing is hitched, my hopes and fears are hanging on every strange word. jake is far more braver. he tries to shake the na'vi girl's father's hand in fellowship, which is immediately given a very violent response. the one thing that saved jake's life was a female's voice. from her voice and mannerisms she also plays a very important role of the life of the na'vi tribe. she is the na'vi female's mother. like the former, she regards us with an air of authority. she speaks to jake first. she pulls at his hair braid and then his tail. a thorn like object is pulled from her necklace and she pricks him. as she tastes his blood, her features soften, but her voice does not. she asks why is here, he says he is here to learn. i give him a funny look, we need to bring these bodies back!

he pretends to not see me.

he claims to be a warrior...of the jarhead clan. i sigh and roll my eyes, i could not believe what he was saying. the male that was introduced to us earlier says something, but the elder male stops him. he makes a speech, again, i know nothing. the elder female, the tsahik, assigns her daughter to be jake's teacher. and from the looks of it, she is not happy with the decision.

the tsahik looks at me. circling me, i am smaller than her, weaker. "child." she says as she does the same examination she gave to jake to me, "what _do you _call yourself?" my eyes are wide, scared, "ange-" i cough, my throat is very dry, "angeliquejordan!" my words come together, as if they were stuck with glue.

she produces the same thorn, i don't want her to do this. i hate needles and i hate the feeling of being stung. but i know i must do it.

she stabs my right breast, if you could call it a breast, a trickle of blood stains the now filthy shirt. she brings the thorn to her lips and then--

* * *

Mo'at sputtered at the taste, her face became the expression of disgust. "What are you, really, demon?" Angelique's face turned into one of confusion, worry. A demon? **A demon**? The tribe members hoot and call in response; Angelique can now feel the hundreds of eyes upon her.

"WHAT. ARE. **YOU**?" the tsahik backed away from the small Avatar, and Angelique can only repeat the truth, "I am Angelique Jordan. I am a skyperson, _like him_." she looked up to Jake, wide yellow eyes plead for him to say something for her. He cannot save her. This answer does not please Mo'at, or Neytiri, and the many inhabitants of hometree. "Because you are unaware of your predicament, Angelique." her tongue clicked the end of the girl's name, as if the point out its danger, "I will let you live, BUT--" she's looked towards, Tsu'tey, "Because is our strongest warrior, he shall teach _you_!"

Tsu'tey's reaction is that of rage, "_You want me to teach this one?" _he hissed, Mo'at scolds him in Na'vi, "_You are the future Olo'teykan! You are the only one strong enough to keep this one's cursed nature, at bay. Do you question the authority of Ewya?" _Angelique's reaction is that of shock. What was it that was so...offending? She wanted to say something, anything. But Mo'at stole that chance of the girl redeeming herself in the eyes of _the people_. "Angelique..." she continued, "is not a fitting name. For now on, you are _Kxani_; forbidden." Angelique can only say a breathless, "Yes, ma'am."

Mo'at looks up, and begans to speak to the entire tribe, "This girl is untouchable. She is not allowed to eat, pray, or hunt with us. She is forbidden, a poison. Ewya has told me that this girl will only bring suffering and pain if allowed. If you see her near our holy places..." Mo'at sends a death glare in her direction,"...kill her immediately." she speaks, now in English, "You are not allowed to be near us. Tsu'tey and a select few shall be your only companions. You will the one to eat last and hunt last. Until you prove you are not a demon, you will stay away from the holy places or you shall be killed on the spot. Do you hear me?"

As she looked around, she could find no supportive or kind face. Even Neytiri, the first na'vi she had meant, now looked at her as if she were unclean; tainted. Jake kept his gaze away from her. Angelique's eyes were full and scared, she felt like she could cry. She wanted to cry, but she did not.

"**Do. You. Hear Me?**"

"I do." she said quietly, her head hung low. "_Neytiri, take these two change into proper attire. When the youngest is dressed, make her stay in that spot until we are finished eating. Tsu'tey will call for her_."

Neytiri nodded, she looks to Jake, "Come." Angelique tries to walk beside her, "No! You walk behind! You are the **last**!" Angelique, now _Kxani_, changes her position to be behind Jake. She looks at the ground under her, she is tired and hungry, but she says nothing. Cursed, forbidden, she is the most hated creature among these people. As she looked up, a lone woodsprite floats above her. She closed her eyes.


End file.
